A Forgotten Friend
by AnotherFanWriting
Summary: Izuku Midoriya tries to protect a young girl from Bakugo and his two "friends". He may have lost and beaten up, but makes a new friend, but loses her to only be re-united at UA High School!


Hello readers! So this is actually my first fanfiction that I'm writing and there was two stories that actually gave me the idea. I'm not very sure how well it actually is gonna work but it's something I want to do so I'm doing it. As I said this is a first for me so I apologize in advance for all the errors that are going to be in the story. I've been told I'm also a bad author when I try to express my story because I don't do it well so any type of constructive critisism and/or advice it greatly aprecciated. That is all for now, so please enjoy this Izuku Midoriya x Nejire Hado story! (Plan on doing mature themes in the future if I'm actually able to make this story good to the point where you guys actually enjoy it.)

"Dialouge"

'Thoughts"

"All MIGHT Dialouge"

'ALL MIGHT Thoughts'

"ENOUGH KACHAAN! Y'ALREADY MADE HER CRY... STOP IT!" A young midoriya putting his fist up in hopes to go against the three bullies who were tormenting a girl already in tears. "So the quirkless Deku thinks he can play hero!" Says the boy with ash blonde hair who is currently running towards Midoriya with sparks appearing from the palms of his hand, while his two "friends" follow suit.

Some time later

Not all men are created equal, that is the harsh truth I learned at the age of four. I'm getting up from the ground, feeling pain all over my body thanks to the treatment the three hostile children gave me, it's not as if I didn't want to fight back. However I know better than anyone how incredible Kachaan is and fighting him isn't possible for me, especially since I don't have a quirk.

As I got up I just noticed the girl thanking me for doing what I had just done for her, just remembering the reason why I went against them. This is the first time I really notice how pretty she is, she looks a bit taller than me, older if anything but must have still been powerless against Kachaan and his friends (I've seen Kachaan beat someone older than him already). She had hair that reached just a bit lower than her shoulders with a very nice sky blue color.

"I-uh-i-it's n-no problem!" Talking to a girl! I don't know how to do this! Waving his arms around his face trying so nervously to hide his face. "Thank you so much for what you did, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't came when you did" I could see her wiping the tears remaining on her face while saying that, than gave me the best smile she could muster.

Blushing even harder than I probably already was, I tried to find the right words to say. "I j-just did what any hero would do" starting to get sad, "But in the end just lost and wasn't able to do anything, so much for being a hero"

The bluenette saw him looking towards the ground and tears falling down, "But you saved me! If it wasn't for you I would've just gotten hurt more." Responding with an even brighter smile than before. "My name is Nejire, Nejire Hado. Nice to meet you."

I was so shocked by what she said, saying that I saved her, "I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya" smiling at the girl until realizing how close they were and started to back up a little. She than started explaing what had happened and how the delinquents started a fight against her, even though she was minding her own business. "Yeah, sorry about that. Kachaan is a good person at heart, but he's been different since he got his quirk." She saw him saddened a little. "Kachaan? Is he friend of yours. He didn't seem that waws to me". "We are friends! Or at least we were" Nejire wanted to change the subject since it doesnt seem like a good one right now. "You should come to my house, I'll explain to my parents what happened and they'll fix us up, especially you. It looks like you got hurt all over. It's the least I can do."

Looking back at himself, she wasn't wrong . "Hahaha, yeah you're right" Now thinking how he's going to explain this to his mom on why he's all bandaged up. She worries a lot but it just shows how much he cares and so it never really bothered him.

Nejire started to head to her house while Midoriya followed suit. The two walked into the house than Nejire screamed out to her parents, "Mom, Dad! Can you help us really fast." The Mom was the first one who appeared and saw her little girl with a boy who she assumed was a friend but than saw them both all covered up and dirt and scratches. "What happened to you?! Does it hurt to much, who did this, where did it happen at, who's this boy, what were you two doing, why were you-" "Mom you're going to fast I don't know what your asking anymore!" "Sorry sweety, you're right let me help you really fast, Honey! Bring the first aid kit!"

The dad came in a few minutes later with the mid kit and started to bandage up his little girl, and than that's when he first noticed the boy besides her. "Who are you?" Midoriya looked at the father a little nervously, "My names I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya". The father looked a little more seriously and asked "Are you the reason my Nejire-chan got hurt, because if you ar-" "Dad! That's not what happened, he saved me!" The parents looked confused and wondered what had happened. Nejire explained what had occurred than both parents started to give their thanks to the young hero.

"It was no big deal, I just did what anyone would've done" he said looking down, remembering he still couldn't do anything except get beat up. The father than grabbed his shoulder "But you were the only one that did, while others just abused their power instead, and for that I thank you" Midoriya could only feel a mixture of emotions overflowing him, first Nejire kept bringing him up when he put himself down, now thinking she must have gotten it from her dad. Midoriya looked at the father with some tears in his eyes "Thank you!"

The dad looked at the kid seeing him smiling now, but than laughed "Why are you thinking me kid, you're the hero who saved my little girl" Nejire just got finished being patched up from her mother and walked over to Midoriya, the two started talking about all types of stuff, what shows they like to their favorite foods, but ended up somehow to heroes. "So Izuku are you planning to be a hero when you grow up" he noticed she used his first name but didn't really mind it.

"I want to, but I'm quirkless" was all the boy could muster, but only to hear "Want to? Who cares if you're quirkless, you're already my Hero." She smiled even brighter than before. Midoriya just looked at the girl in awe, and just for a moment, started to believe and have hope that he could in fact be a hero.

That's when he noticed a sad expression on her face and wondered what happened, "Is something wrong?" Nejire looked at him and tried to force a smile on her face, which didn't go unnoticed to the young green haired boy "It's just I don't want to go, you see we're moving cause my dad got a new job but it's not that close from here". He could see tears forming on her face, "I just met you Izuku, I want to stay here more". Trying to find the right words to say, " There's not much we can do about it, but we can try to make the most out of it while we're here". This was hurting Midoriya as well, to him the was his only friend he's had since Bakugou got his quirk. Granted he only met her today but he knew that she wasn't going to do anything bad to him.

"Yeah you're right, we can't let us bring us down with the rest of the time we have, but for now we should call it a day, it's getting late and you probably need to head home". Looking at the time "I do need to get home!" Realizing he now has a lot of explaining to do with his mom.

"Izuku, want to meet up at the park tomorrow?" Nejire asked as he was heading out the door, "Of course!" He said with a big smile as left to go home.

As he stepped inside his house he yelled out "Mom, I'm ho-" to be only cut off by his mother who was waiting at the door "Where were yo- " Than seeing her little Izuku injured, but bandaged "IZUKU WHAT HAPPENED, ARE YOU OKAY, ARE YOU FEELING..." it took the boy awhile to explain what happened and the mother understood, but still, "Izuku sweetly I know what you did was the right thing to do, but don't be so reckless, you could've gotten seriously hurt". "Okay mom, I will" the two than had dinner and Midoriya went to bed.

The next two days went great, the two friends met up at the park and played and well we're just having fun, however it couldn't be said that it was the same on the third day, as that was the last day she would be here. "Izuku do you think if I become a hero to, would we be able to meet again, when we're older". She said looking a little sad. "Of course! We could even team up with each other and be the best heroes!" He knows what he was saying was a bit unrealistic, but right now, he knows that he just wants to make her feel better. "Izuku, I'm going to go to UA than, make sure you meet me there, I won't forgive you if I don't see you there. Promise me." Looking at Izuku with a serious expression. "Of course, I promise I'll meet you there!" As he said that Nejire could only smile and cry a little, as did Izuku.

Nejire than had to say goodbye and leave, as Izuku went home, he realized that if he was going to go to the National school UA, than he needs to start now. You could than see him get a notebook and label it as "Hero Analysts for the Future, Vol. 1"

Authors Note's

So yeah this chapter was just about how the two met and how they got separated. I'm thinking of leaning towards them forgetting about each other and remembering later on, I know it's cliche but I want to do it. I was having a difficult time trying to get them to meet when they were kids since Nejire is 2 years older and came up with this, I hope this was reasonable enough. Like I said in the beginning this is first fanfic so I'm going in blindly, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and not sure when I'll be able to post again, since I work and go to school so I might not be as frequent as I want. Any advice is greatly appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
